


出逃

by smallboot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallboot/pseuds/smallboot
Summary: 关于为什么本文是阿尔托莉雅lancer和莫德雷德saber但是依然是一篇一般向剑莫文的事
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, 剑莫
Kudos: 3





	出逃

**Author's Note:**

> 用的是阿尔托莉雅的男名但是准确来说里面出场的阿尔托是lancer的阿尔托  
> 库丘林是从prototype片场请来的  
> 旧文新发  
> 谢谢大家

莫德雷德今天被留堂了。她也没干什么坏事，只是打了一个比她高很多的人。她甚至手下留情了，因为她没有把对方揍进医院，只是把那个人打到了流鼻血。她刚刚给了那个出言不逊的人一拳，就被拉开了。她不是为了什么大事情揍人，至少在别人的眼里不是什么大事情。她的同学都知道，有些事情是绝对不能在莫德雷德面前提及的，比如她的父亲，那位潘德拉贡。莫德雷德不允许别人说她父亲的好话，更不能容忍别人说她父亲的坏话。后来大家都有了共识，不要在莫德雷德面前提起她的父亲就是了。  
但是今天下午，今天下午那个人，比莫德雷德要高一年级，个头也比她大上不少。事实上很多人都会被莫德雷德的身材所蒙蔽，觉得她只是一个没礼貌的小鬼。那个人也是这样，他正在追求莫德雷德的一位好友，更为准确来说，是死缠烂打。莫德雷德在维护友人时遭到了对方的挑衅，据围观的人说，对方问了一句，原来你就是亚瑟•潘德拉贡的那个孬种儿子。接着，毫无悬念的就收到了莫德雷德的迎面一击。  
所以莫德雷德被留堂了。她本来要和一堆其他烂人一起留堂两节课，但是二十分钟之后她就走了。她走只是因为她觉得自己占理，面对一个猥琐又无礼还冒犯到她的人，她只是把对方揍到流鼻血。但是她不幸地知道老师为什么放她走，因为她爸是亚瑟•潘德拉贡，也许亚瑟•潘德拉贡就在家里等着她回家呢。

亚瑟•潘德拉贡才不会等着她回家吃饭，亚瑟•潘德拉贡甚至不会回家，家里往往只有她，还有她的妈妈。她甚至有点记不清上一次父亲在家是什么时候，不过父亲在于不在区别也不大。她这样的事业性选手，在家里也不会问问莫德雷德的近况，最多只是和妈妈说说工作上的事情。  
走到校门口，她发现和她家差了一个街区的库丘林在等着她。他们关系还行，经常一起出去打电玩。库丘林和她一样都想要一台摩托。她本来有自己的一台车，但是当她高速过弯的时候，不小心滑了，把手臂摔到骨折。出院之后她才发现，车被她的父亲做主，卖掉了。她还记得自己打着石膏抗议说今后上学放学要迟到，不能多睡一会儿。母亲在一旁笑着说你的父亲有自己的安排，她还以为父亲会用自己的车接送她上学，司机就算不是父亲本人，至少也是高文或者阿格规文。但是亚瑟只是在电话里对她说让她自己去骑自行车。

库丘林一看见她，就开始忍不住笑。她不知道库丘林在笑什么，要是他说在笑她今天揍了人还留堂，她一定让库丘林体会一下莫德雷德送你上西天全套流程。接着她发现库丘林正靠在一辆摩托车上，新的。

“你就是来炫耀你的新车？”莫德雷德觉得自己内心的小火山要爆发了。她不想揍库丘林，因为库丘林的监护人和她的母亲认识，关系甚至可以说还不错。再说了，在打电玩方面，库丘林可是个好手。

“不是我的车，你也不是不知道，我师父不让我买车，”他拍拍后座，“这个车是我打工地方的老板开的，还不错吧！我让他借给我玩几天，你还记得我们之间的那个约定吧，我库丘林从不食言。”

她还记得那个约定，那天她和库丘林组队，在马路霸王里面把来另两个来挑衅的小混蛋打得痛哭流涕，他们都很开心。走在回家的路上，不知道谁提起了要是有摩托车就好了，说着说着两个人就定下一个约定，大概就是谁先有车就要载另一个人去兜风。

莫德雷德觉得库丘林来得挺及时的。因为她爸虽然不等她吃饭，但是她妈妈还等着她呢。库丘林把头盔塞到她的怀里，让她戴上。她坐上车的后座，对库丘林说，快，不兜风了，去我家。

有了摩托车的帮助，妈妈就不会责备自己回家晚了，也不会拎着自己的耳朵问东问西了。莫德雷德松了一口气，天空都好像更蓝了。库丘林把她载到她家附近，她都要走到家门口了，才发现有些不对，于是立马转身跑到库丘林的车旁，夺过头盔，坐到车上。

“我改主意了，我们还是去逛逛吧，去哪儿都好，快，开车！”莫德雷德有些闷闷不乐的说。她不想回家也不是因为别的原因，她发现车库里多了一辆车，白色的宝马，毋庸置疑，正是亚瑟•潘德拉贡的坐骑。她不知道为什么她的父亲回来了，这就算了，还偏偏被她遇上。她不想见到亚瑟•潘德拉贡，特别是在今天，下午她才因为亚瑟是她爸揍了人，老师也是看着亚瑟是她爸才放了她回家。除此之外，亚瑟•潘德拉贡出不出现在她的生活里都没有什么区别，那她不出现在父亲生活中，大概也是一样。

最后库丘林带着她去了商业街，因为在车上她就一直嚷嚷着说她饿了。库丘林比她虚长几个月，因此内心一直都有点年长者的担当。到了商业街问起莫德雷德又什么想吃的，是披萨好呢还是牛排好呢，或者试试印度菜泰国菜也是不错的。

莫德雷德站在商业街门口，摸着下巴思考。摩根女士做菜的手艺凑合，总之可以把她喂到现在这么大。库丘林刚刚报了一堆的菜名，她哪个都想试试，思来想去，最后她对库丘林说，我们吃汉堡去吧。

库丘林对汉堡没有什么意见。他领着莫德雷德去了一家他最爱的快餐店，里面的薯条炸得很好，外脆里嫩的，汉堡也还挺好吃。他们在前台点餐，莫德雷德和花花绿绿的菜单大眼瞪小眼，看了半天也没看出个所以然来。只因为平日里摩根女士对这路食物不感兴趣，亚瑟也是一样，甚至是厌恶这种即食油炸垃圾食品。服务员小姐脸上的微笑摇摇欲坠，幸好最后库丘林出现英雄救英雄，说来两份三层藤椒黄堡套餐，才让莫德雷德逃离了险境。

他俩端着餐盘在靠窗的桌子哪儿坐下。库丘林吸可乐发出了很烦的声音。“你怎么突然不回家了？”

莫德雷德白了库丘林一眼，她不是很想说是因为父亲的原因。她不想被库丘林看不起以为自己是个逃避的懦夫什么的。“那你怎么没有回家呢？你的师父不会罚你吗？”

库丘林吸了一大口可乐。“啊，今天我师父正好出去了，我本来就要自己找地方解决晚餐。”

真好，莫德雷德暗自想到。她还挺羡慕库丘林的状态的。他的父母关系似乎还挺不错。他寄养在他的师父家中，师父虽然严厉了些，那也总比她父亲好！有的时候她还挺希望她父亲严厉些的，比如她骑车摔到骨折的时候，她就宁愿父亲气鼓鼓的骂她一顿，那也总比背后卖她的车，还全程不露脸，打了一个电话也只是语气冷静的让她骑自行车上学好！

她咬下一大口汉堡，就在此时此刻她的手机响了。想都不用想，肯定是摩根女士打过来的。她慌慌张张把汉堡放下，又手忙脚乱的从包包里面拿出手机，接通了电话。她的嘴巴里全是汉堡，透过窗户的倒影，她知道自己此刻一定很滑稽，毕竟库丘林看着她也在偷笑！她说不出话来，只顾着咀嚼汉堡，摩根女士在电话的另一头问：“莫德雷德，几点钟了，怎么还没有回家？”她真的用尽全力吞下了那一口汉堡，有点噎着了又赶忙去喝可乐。过了一会（在她眼里这是一段漫长的时间），她才接起电话，回答到：“我今天社团活动加了新的训练。”摩根也没有多问些什么，只是叮嘱她了一句训练完了就立刻回家。

“就这样吗，妈妈？”莫德雷德问到。

“嗯？嗯，早点回来。哦对了，今天你父亲回家了，高文也过来玩了。”

“好吧，再见。”莫德雷德挂掉了电话。她有些难过，为什么父亲不来问问她，怎么这么晚了还不回家。她不想当亚瑟•潘德拉贡的孩子了，她猜测亚瑟也不想要她这样的孩子。她既不听话又不可爱，除了给亚瑟添麻烦之外什么都不会做。虽然谁都没有告诉过她，谁都把她当做什么都不懂的笨蛋来看，但她知道自己的降生对于早些年的父亲来说，只是麻烦事一桩。

她吃完了整一份套餐之后有点撑，满脸都是酱料。她擦干净嘴后，对库丘林说：“我们等会出去逛逛吧。”

天色已晚，室外有些寒冷，惹得她打了一个喷嚏。她本来还想在玩一会儿，后来转念一想父亲大概在自己的房间，也就催着库丘林载她回家了。

库丘林把她载到了家附近。她发现二楼的书房亮着灯，父亲应该就在那儿。但她还仍然十分不平，于是假装没看见。她走进家中，高文一看见她就向她招手：“莫德雷德，过来坐。”

她坐在高文和妈妈的中间，他们正在翻旧相册。她看着照片上的人，有着和她一模一样的脸，和绝对不会出现在她脸上的那种神情。她立刻明白了，这是父亲的旧照片，父亲看向远方，风吹动她的头发。她看起来年轻极了，又有无数的宏愿要去实现。

莫德雷德忍不住从沙发上站起来，冲进自己的房间，也不管摩根女士在身后的呼喊。她看着镜中自己的脸，绝望地意识自己难以逃离的命运。


End file.
